Festa de Aniversário
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Hinata ganha uma festa de aniversário surpresa.


_Nota: Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Caso contrario, essa fic seria real e...bem, Naruto não seria tao distraido (para não dizer burro e cego no assunto garotas). De onde tirei essa idéia? Da minha hãmster hiperativa,que enquanto escrevo, esta na rodinha, correndo desesperada... Acho que dei o nome errado para ela..._

_Parabens para você..._

As vozes altas ecoavam no salão. Hinata Hyuuga abaixou o rosto constrangida. Constrangida e feliz. Seu time havia resolvido fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa para ela. Não que ela não iria ter uma pequena comemoração dentro do clã, mais tarde.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto concentrava-se. Devia fazer o pedido antes de cortar o bolo. Teria coragem para dar o primeiro pedaço de bolo para Naruto?

Alguém, que sensei Kurenai jurara enforcar com as próprias mãos, em seguida matar da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível, trocara algumas garrafas da bebida por saquê. Haviam percebido isso, quando uma Ino totalmente embriagada, agarrara um não tão inocente Kakashi... Que jurara usando o sharingan que não fora ele quem trocara as bebidas.

_nessa data querida..._

Mais um ano que ela completava... E pela primeira vez, tinha uma festa com todos os seus amigos... Nenhuma pressão por ser a herdeira Hyuuga. Ali era Hinata. E até mesmo _ele_ estava lá... Cantando junto com os outros, seus olhos azuis alegres, o enorme sorriso nos lábios, a roupa laranja. Neji estava fora, em uma missão com seu time.

Hinata quase morrera, quando Kiba, mandando Shino colocar alguma musica decente no aparelho de som, que no entendimento dele deveria ser um rock com muitas batidas, a arrastara para o meio da sala da casa de Kurenai. Isso já fora terrivelmente constrangedor, mas Kibaconseguira fazer isso aumentar um pouco mais...

_Muitas felicidades..._

Segundo Kiba, "pela primeira vez na vida, Naruto tivera uma idéia decente" e após as gargalhadas gerais, anunciara que todos os garotos iriam dançar com a aniversariante. Hinata tentara escapar mas fora em vão.

Felizmente, os rapazes não esperavam que ela dançasse muito bem... Shikamaru, dissera que ela era uma excelente ninja. E uma dançarina problemática... Bem, Hinata não tivera culpa se os pés de Nara eram grandes e ela tropeçara diversas vezes neles... Chouji estava mais interessado no bolo de aniversário. Kiba parecia um ventilador, mexendo pernas e braços para todos os lados... Shino em compensação era uma estátua.

Sai, pelo que Hinata soubera quando Sakura chegou, apesar de convidado, não quis ir. Kakashi nem tentou ir na pista improvisada, depois do incidente com Ino. Estava tentando explicar-se com Kurenai, que tinha sérias suspeitas que fora ele quem trocara as bebidas. Sem muito sucesso.

Quando Naruto chegou perto dela, Hinata quase desmaiou. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara, ainda mais que o loiro gritara, como se alguém na sala não tivesse percebido o seu constrangimento que "finalmente ele, o futuro Hokage ia dançar com a aniversariante mais bela do dia e a lider mais bonita e competente que os Hyuuga iriam ter".

Naruto sorrindo, pegou-a por uma das mãos... "por favor não desmaie!" ele falou brincando. Ela, embora tremendo, não conseguira desviar os olhos daquele azul brilhante. Quando iam começar a dançar, a musica chegou ao fim. Hinata pensou, por um segundo, que estava a salvo. Estava pensando em soltar a mão, quando uma música suave começou a tocar... E Naruto a puxou para si...

Naruto a encarava como se as palavras que pronuciara antes, de ela ser a mais bela, a mais bonita fossem verdades. Hinata desmaiou, quando Naruto limpou a garganta, como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar algo.

Quando acordou, estava no quarto de Kurenai. Naruto coçava a cabeça, olhando pela janela. Tinha um olho inchado, como se Sakura o tivesse batido. Quando Hinata fez um pequeno movimento, ele a encarou. E pedindo desculpas, disse que o que dissera antes da dança era verdade. Que ela iria uma excelente líder. Naruto coçou novamente a cabeça, em seguida lhe entregando um pequeno embrulho. "Hinata-chan, devia ter te entregado antes, mas quando tentei falar você desmaiou...".

Hinata abriu o embrulho, constrangida. Ela escutava perfeitamente o som da festa, a porta do quarto da sensei estava fechada... O presente era um cordão, com o pingente de coração. "Você colocar a foto de quem quiser aqui." Naruto falou sorrindo. " Bom... Vou salvar Kakashi sensei, que Kurenai sensei estava pegando algumas shurikens e...".

Hinata ficou vermelha. "Naruto-kun..." chamou, quando o loiro estava quase saindo. Ele virou-se, parecendo ansioso. "Obrigada pelo presente".

Uma ligeira decepcao passou pelo rosto dele. Mas ele não deixou isso domina-lo. "O presente é para você sempre ter a imagem de quem ama perto dos seus olhos". Ele sorriu novamente.

Hinata tomou um grande gole de ar. "Então você tem que me dar uma foto sua." Ela não soube de onde tirara coragem para dizer isso. Hinata escutou as batidas do seu coração ecoando nos ouvidos.

O sorriso escorregou do rosto dele. A encarou como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Um rubor intenso tomou conta do rosto de Hinata. Quando ela estava pensando em desculpar-se, Naruto foi até ela e a beijou. "Esse é o primeiro, Hinata. O primeiro de muitos... HINATA! ACORDA!"

O loiro começou a sacudi-la, no momento em que a porta do quarto se abriu e Sakura entrou.

"SEU ERO-BAKA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A HINATA?"

_Muitos anos de vida!_


End file.
